Harry Potter and The Dark Calling
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: These Characters aren't mine Harry Potter is about to discover a secret that will change his world and views and the fact he isn't half blood but a pure blood and that Fenrir Greyback is his mate but Harry also has a secret of his own ... but what has it to do what him in a forest on the full moon with Fenrir Greyback brother Nott?


Harry Potter and The Dark Family Secret - Chapter 1

Sybill Trelawney sat in her office panicking she felt that Albus Dumbledore was going to sake her as she is the divination professor of Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizary and she hadn't predicted a prophecy in 40 years and wasn't the most liked or popular of the professors. Trelawney thought " What i'm I going to do Albus is going to kick me out and I had no where to go I must make a prophecy so he'll keep me … ah yes! One of he who shall not be made death … but who shall defeat him I heard Lily Potter is pregnant and is due on 12th June I could say the child will defeat him that should be enough to keep my place here I shall tell Albus alone in the Nags Head pub he usual likes to drink there"

Two days later on 12th June she had heard Lily Potter was in labour she went to the Nags Head and faked her Prophecy which Albus believed true _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Trelawney was pleased her plan worked but one flaw the Potter's where attack on October 31st and were killed the only one who lived was indeed the Potter's child who had been hit with Avada Kedavra and survived she couldn't be caught so planted a false memory of the event so she herself thought it was actually real

10 years later Harry was a small odd child he lives with his Aunt and Uncle at Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey he hated it there but every so odd he would going see has friend Troy a werewolf he had met when Harry was 8 his aunt, uncle and cousin Dudley went on holiday for 4 months leaving Harry alone by himself in their house as they didn't want him going with them ruining there fun. He went out for a walk it was 10 o'clock at night he went to a forest it was always abandon he knew there was a small village of people who lived there the moon shined brightly he enjoyed his freedom he stopped walk as he heard a growl behind him did turned round to see a half man half wolf growling at him it spoke it was hard for Harry to understand. The man " What .. are you .. doin here boy?" Harry stammered " I.. I was.." The man growled louder " Well? Speak up boy!" Harry "I'm sorry sir … my … relatives let me on my own there away for 4 months and I am alone I heard of a small village here … and thought maybe I could stay with them". The man growled " Yes muggles can be cruel I suppose you thought that the village would look after you and take you in?" he said in a guff voice Harry narrowed his eyes " No I didn't think that I am a survivor! I don't need taken care of I can fend for myself like I always have done the only reason I'm here is because I have no one else in this world I am a freak to them I can make stuff happen when I'm scared or angry … my uncle Vernon once said I'm just like my freaky parents because of my blood" he growled angrily

Chapter 2 – The Offer

The man was impressed this boy was strong and by the sounds of it a wizard maybe even a Pureblood maybe he could add another to the pack and have another son to call his own the man thought it over and decided to make the small child an offer

"Boy I'm going to make you an offer to become one of my kind and part of my pack you would be a son to me in all but blood but you would become like me a werewolf child but we are rare we change when we want without the pain like other normal weres but have to change every full moon which is a slight discomfort or you could go back to your normal life and just be a wizard living in a muggle world you decide but I need an answer for if you decide to be like me and be part of the pack then I will need to bit you" Harry thoughts raced as the man talked "I've decided I want to be pack of your pack and son … but what about me being a wizard I can't stay here for more then 4 months as I'm sure someone in the wizarding world would sent someone to bring me back". He sighed The man smirked " You're right cub ok you will be welcome to come any time you wish and can leave as well but you must visit at least once a year and write to us to let us know your safe or we will coming looking for you to make sure your protect I will train you personal and your brother Troy his 10 years old you'd like him so are we agreed" Harry nodded " Yes sir I'm ready" he said strongly the wolf nodded and bit into Harry shoulder and licked the wound clean harry yelped in pain and then passed out the man caught Harry in his wolf arms and curled up beside him and whispered " Good night cub". The next morning Harry woke up and whimpered at his sore shoulder the man woke up and looked over the boy he helped him up and smiled " Sore cub?" Harry " A little I can handle it" Harry looked up at the naked man " I haven't asked what your name is?"

the man smirked " To you cub you call me sire but my name is Nott Greyback what is yours cub?" Harry " That's a cool name and I'm Harry Potter but I don't like it sire".

Notts eyes widened he had just bitten The Harry Potter the one who defeated the dark lord he growled slightly and then looked at the boy and explained what he knew about the boy Harry frowned then growled angrily " I'm NOT a saviour … I was just a baby I didn't know what I was doing I'm not special and I don't want to fight in this war its not my problem and I can't believe THAT OLD GIT left my with my relatives for protection ... when I don't need it and had none I hate them and I hate muggles they see me as a freak and I AM NOT" Nott smirked his new cub had a temper and the wizarding world would be in for a shock this boy would not be there saviour they dreamed of or manipulated by Dumbles no this boy was more like himself Nott " That's good cub you will not be any of those things I will not allow you to become a pawn I will train you in wandless magic, potions, dark arts, pure blood ways and our ways of the pack". Harry " Great I can't wait can I meet my new family"

Nott " Well before you meet them know that the female wolves will mother you as you are the youngest and newest of our pack" Harry groaned Nott chuckled darkly

and that indeed what happened as soon as he arrived.

Chapter 3- Wolf life

Harry spent 3 weeks being mothered and being called cute and tiny it was time for his first full moon and change the whole pack stripped they weren't embrassed and after the first week neither was Harry his brother Troy smiled at Harry " Harry your going to be soo cute and small and fluffy the females are never going to stop fuzzing over you" he laughed Harry growled playful " I'm not cute and by the gods I hope I'm not fluffy" only making Troy laughed louder as the whole pack met in the middle of the village and all eyes were on Harry as he begin to change as the full moon came into view Harry felt his body start to slightly ache it was quite annoying it become a little worse it felt weird but he got used to it showily the others changed as well Harry changed first Troy chuckled "Omg look at Harry!" Nott " Well … He looks like a strong cub he'll lose its fluffiness when his older" he smirked the females surrounded Harry say " Aww" " He's Adorable" " Look how fluffy he is"

Harry growled but made them worse one even licked his face.

4 months later Nott had showed him how to fend for himself, brew the potions he would need to cover up the fact he wasn't human to other werewolves or other creature he would smell and look human he would have to take it once a month and in Hogwarts Nott was going to send him some also give him a potion to calm his wolf and be able to take over control of his wolf if in a dangerous situation, he also showed Harry how to act and talk like a pure blood, some wandless magic he could now build a strong Occlumency shield, do a little illegmency, have a very powerful and strong glamour and a few basic dark arts spells and potions.

3 years later Hagrid came and bought Harry to Diagon alley to Gringotts bank it turned out Harry had more then one and in one vault found a letter written by Lily Potter his mother he read and smirked Hagrid looked confused and ask what the Lily said Harry relipied " My mother just wanted me to that she's proud of me and just stuff about her time in Hogwarts"Hagrid sniffed " She was a great witch you know so was your father a powerful wizard" but Harry had lied the letter didn't stay that but he didn't trust the half giant the letter actually said _**" Dearest Harry,**_

_**I must tell you that there is a prophecy my child that is fake made by Trelawney that bitch she got us killed I don't blame Tom he thought his life was in danger and became paranoid Dumbledore that old fool was just as bad**_

_**and didn't believe me when I said it was a lie please be careful my son as people will tell you things about us some of its true most a lie as I was not who people believed I am a pure blood like your father James and I are mates bond to be with each other my father was Vladimir Dracula and my mother was a quarter wolf not enough to transform though unless she was bitten I couldn't die by magic not even the unforgivable could kill me but you father was human and I couldn't bare to live without him I'm so sorry my child you have to go through this I love you my son and you godparents are Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Avery, Regulus Black, Filius Flitwick, Barty Crouch Jr and Rodolphus Lestrange **_

_**they are the people to trust show them this letter also tell Sev James is sorry and he apologizes for everything and that he is forgive and that he will always be my best friend also know that you shouldn't trust the Weasley's well maybe the twins they aren't like there parents you will have to trust you instincts they will try and use you for your fame and money. Also I would like to change your name to Alexander Potter Dracula Greyback also I know you have met with Greyback and I know you may not be ready to tell them about your other family just yet and I ask that no one ask until he's ready and don't worry also Dumbledore won't know about the name change unless you want him to know as your mated to be when you turn 18 is Fenrir Greyback yes child Nott's brother also I also wore a glamour I still had green eyes but my hair was curly and black like Sirius also he is innocent so Malfoy pull a few strings also Bella and Barty Jr they don't deserve to be in prison also Tom is alive he has been for a while he is weak at the minute and I have made a copy which he will give now he won't hurt you as you are his heir and tom is also half vampire and is my cousin he will help train you are the heir of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff so you own Hogwarts and The ministry of magic so you can influence and create laws and put people you chose in power know that I will be watching over you always and will be returning when you turn 21 with your father and my father as you are his heir to the vampires making you prince you will inherit the properties when you hit 16 and gain your inheritance all those who are mention will become a rare vampire like harry and will be passed down from there families. Good luck and see you soon Alex Love Lily and James Dracula Potter xxx". **_He ran into the Malfoy's and showed them the letter as he smirked they hugged him and introduced themselves to him and Lucius copied the letter and sent it to all who's name where on it and they helped Harry with his robes, books and got him his wand Draco smiled as he heard his father was getting everyone to meet at their manor. Draco " So Alex tell us about yourself?" Alex grinned and told them everything but left out the fact he is also a werewolf and that he lives in a pack he also sent a copy to Nott telling him and his pack are now immortal and that can't be killed and he would be coming to see them soon.

Harry wand is Hawthorn and has a mixed core Vampire blood and Werewolf hair

Draco's wand is Ash and has a mixed core of Veela hair and Vampire blood

Hagrid saw Harry with the Malfoy's Hagrid " Harry what are you doing with those sort there dark Harry come on I'm taking you home back to the Dursley's were your safe Lucius stood front protectively in front of Harry "No he will not be going back to those filth he is staying with us until September 2nd were he will go to Hogwarts!" he growled Hagrid looked furious " You how no right to take Harry?" Lucius smirked " Indeed we do his mother has made us godparents and by law we are taking him and his name is no longer Harry but Alexander as his and his mother's wishes and they portkey'd to Malfoy manor and there was his godparents,the dark lord himself and his mate sitting there. Alex took his flask out and drank from it so the werewolves and new vampires in the room won't know of his werewolf condition he wasn't ready to tell them yet. Sirius rushed over and hugged Alex " Oh pup its been so long sense I've seen you I've missed you so much". Alex " Padfoot?" Sirius jumped for joy "You remember my animagus name you father picked it out for me" he changed into a dog and changed back Alex smirked " That so cool I wish I could do that" Sirius " Maybe one day pup" Fenrir stood up and growled " Stand aside let me have a look at my mate" Harry smiled and stood in front of Fenrir looked Harry over "Your strong and would make a good alpha what do you think cub?" looking at Remus he sigh and nodded Alex frowned " What is wrong Rem?" Remus shook his head " When you are of age Fenrir will turn you as you are his mate and the transformation is very painful". Fenrir " Its not that bad cub I admit it is quite painful but it doesn't last long" he growled softly Alex was confused Fenrir is Nott's brother that means he's the same as himself how does it hurt that bad as Reme described they aren't normal wolves" Alex " How does it hurt? You aren't normal Weres you are of a rare breed and are Alphas … well Remus isn't I can tell his submissive" Fenrir narrowed his eyes "How do you know that Alex only other packs know that information?" Alex shouted at him silently " I met you brother Nott and his cub Troy I was walking in the forest one day and I found a small village and become friends with him I go there sometimes to get away from the muggles and sense I'm a wizard he doesn't mind he doesn't really hate muggles nearly as much as myself". Remus looked concerned " Alex you know that was very dangerous Nott could of killed you". Alex nodded " I know Remus" Harry felt his wolf inside wanting to show tell that he was there and existed _**" Come on let me out for a bit I won't hurt anyone you know that please I want to show my mate"**_ Harry whispered silently "No you can't I'm not ready" Draco heard him and spoke curious " Not ready for what? What are you hiding from us Alex?" Alex swore Poppy shouted " Language where did your manners go?" she huffed Harry grumbled " Out the door" Bellatrix "It seems we've gone off topic what my little baby Alex hiding that do doesn't want us too know? Harry was getting angry his wolf was bursting to get out Alex took out his flask to get a drink when Severus cast accio flask and it went flying out of his hands Severus sniffed the contains of the potion and his eyebrows rose and spoke softly " Alex can you tell us what potion your taking and why? Alex's wolf _**" Ha see you can't fight me off for long without your potion i'm going to win" **_Alex glared at Snape and spoke coldly " No you won't!" then he turned to Severus " You breath a word of what is in my potion and I will hurt you worse then Cursio curse and I won't care as you can't die but it will extremely hurt now I'm going out do not follow me" he growled Sirius " But Alex" he pouted Alex biting back a growl " I said No!" he ran into the forest and undressed and changed into his wolf form and when hunting he saw Peter and killed him for betraying his parents and his wolf howled in delight at his first kill inside Alex was grinning he buryied the body and cleaned himself up wandless and brewed another masking potion and pepper up potion and drank them he couldn't wait two days tomorrow was the full moon he suddenly thought he was very different of the day of the full moon he was tired, grumpy and animalisic he would have to be careful and he would need a plan to get out into the forest wait Remus and Fenrir were stuck in the basement he smiled his wolf smirked _**" Sense you didn't let me out I'm going to make tomorrow day bad for you" **_Alex moaned and dragged himself inside were everyone was doing there own thing Severus pulled Alex into his lab and put up a slient charm and door locking charm so Alex couldn't escape he looked at Alex worried Severus " Now where alone explain why were you drinking a potion that masks smells and magic and a control potion formally know as wolfsbane?"

Alex glared coldly " Promise you won't tell anyone swear on it by blood"

Severus raised his eyebrows again " I swear on my blood that I will no tell anyone what Alex Dracula Potter Greyback had discussed with me only if I feel he or someone else is in danger or Alex says other wise so mote it be" A golden bond glowed around Severus and Alex he nodded and explained everything about him and Nott and how they first met and his plan for tomorrow and Hogwarts Severus "Alex you don't have to do this alone were your family but as I swore I will not say a word until your ready" Alex " Thank you, can tell Poppy as I may need her afterwards I usually only need a weak pain reliever as the transformation doesn't hurt me as I explain it just makes me Grumpy and Achy. Next morning Minerva came into the room and opened the window as light pour into Alex's room he growled a little and pulled the covers over his head Minerva " Up Alex your wasting daylight its 2 o'clock!" Alex swore and growled animalisic " Go Away … leave me alone" Minerva angrily walked out and spelled the window open and furiously walked downstairs Tom " What's wrong with you?" everyone looked at Minerva " That boy! I woke him up and he growled at me and told me to go away". Draco chocked on his juice trying not to laugh Sirius laughed " Just like his mother she wasn't a morning person either" Barty Crouch Jr " Where's your mate?" Sirius sighed " Tonight's the full moon he and Fenrir are resting and at going at 8 to the basement to change". Minerva " Who's going to try next to get that lazy boy out of bed he has no excuse!" Severus " I'll go I suppose" As he walk up the stairs he knocked on Alex's door " Alex are you alright in there? You put Minerva in a bad mood she called you lazy and rude"

Harry mumbled Severus entered the room letting more light in the room Alex growled again " SHUT THAT DOOR ITS TOO BRIGHT AND PLEASE CLOSE THEM DAMNED CURTAINS!" Severus sighed and he as he asked " Would you like me to get poppy to bring you a pain reliever and calming draught?" Alex blinked " A calming draught would be nice thank you tell them I've got a headache and need some rest"

Severus nodded " I bring you sometime to eat as well" he left and told the others poppy smiled and left the table to see Alex she was shocked after Severus told her and was concerned and went to check on Alex who was sleeping she and Severus approached him Alex growled a little and spoke " God can't you let me sleep I'm tired can't you see I'm trying to sleep and I'm missing my Sire this is my first transformation alone I really do miss him a lone tear travelled down his face

Chapter 4- Sire and Cub

Nott felt his cub's distress and portkey'd to Malfoy manor and he knocked the door Fenrir entered the room feeling his mate upset and Remus followed worried about Alex he got out of bed and broke down crying Fenrir, Poppy and Severus were trying there best to find out what was wrong Alex started to panic and his wolf was going mad _**" I WANT MY SIRE I WANT MY SIRE!"**_The wolf screamed and howled Fenrir concerned and panicking " What's wrong cub" not realizing that made Alex worse Sirius rushed in hearing Alex he knew something was wrong Sirius " Harry what's wrong? Pup?" Alex " I want him I want him he screamed others rushed in wands out and saw the state Alex was in a Nott broke down the door then spelled it fix he rushed upstairs to his distressed cub Alex saw Nott enter

and he ran and jumped to him holding him for dear life Fenrir growled " What are you doing h... before he could finish Alex Whimpered " Sire, Sire" Nott held him close and growled softly " Shh my cub I'm here I knew you'd be bad as its your first without the pack but I never expected you to be this distressed". Sirius fainted Draco " What is he talking about?" Nott sighed " Alex didn't felt he was ready to tell you but I suppose you must know" 10 minutes later Fenrir sighed " You should of told us my silly mate" Tom " How come his acting like this?" Lucuis " Its almost like its a little child" Remus nodded and looked at Alex watching him grabbing Nott and letting out small whimpers he looked to Nott and Fenrir his sire Fenrir smiled " Its normal he is acting on animalisic instinct he is a cub not a grown wolf like I, my brother or cub it must be his first time alone away from his pack and sire cubs grow out of it with age". Narcissa " How come his mate didn't calm him down it works with I and Lucius also with are son" Nott " He's not of age yet his wolf know Fenrir is his mate but his bond is stronger with his sire which is me". They nodded Alex " Are you going to stay sire?" Nott " Yes cub I am I shouldn't of left you and I apologizes I knew what would happen and didn't warn you" Alex curled around him " But what about the pack?"

Nott " Troy's of age and him and his mate are looking after them while I spend some time with the youngest member of the pack".


End file.
